


Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, I love angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has passed away, and Aoba is at is funeral. He says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Flower arrangements adorned the room. Black was worn by everyone excluding the corpse. A mahogany coffin lay in the middle of the room, the case open for all to see. Koujaku lay inside, wearing a white kyokatabira. His eyes closed and face neutral, it was the opposite of one particular person.

  
Aoba flinched as he took in the sight of Koujaku's dead body for the last time. He promised himself that he'd never look at his friend's dead body again. It hurt too much. It made the pain inside of Aoba act like a flaming inferno. There were so many emotions that rushed through him. Rage, anger, sadness, grief, sorrow. The combination of emotions turned Aoba into a hollow small shell. It pained him just to think of the thought that Koujaku wasn't with him. 

At home, all he could see was Koujaku. Hallucinations haunted him. Aoba swore that he could almost feel the touch of Koujaku's fingers ruffling his hair, or the voice that sent shivers down his spine. The scent of him on his clothes is the only thing that comforted him. The only thing was something familiar because his life had been turned upside down. 

Aoba muffled a sob, closing his eyes. Before he knew it, tears streamed down his cheeks. They dripped onto the chair, on his clothes, on the floor. Koujaku would have laughed if he saw Aoba crying. The loss had left an hole, and it would never be filled, because he knew that he would never love someone as much as Koujaku. Walking up to the coffin, Aoba kept silent until he reached the close up sight of Koujaku. 

Bringing his hands to Koujaku's face, he placed them on the corpse's shoulders. "Koujaku, if you can hear me, remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you, as long as I live. I'll never forget you." Aoba bent down, pressed his lips to Koujaku's forehead for a single, fleeting moment and turned away. 

"Thank you Koujaku, for the happiness you've given me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I love you. This is where we part, Koujaku. Goodbye."


End file.
